


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/14 Fortune teller

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 接上章。市區地圖更新。阿曼達上線解惑 60為什麼要去SWAT支援的背後目的。前面有點長，是米爾斯的ooc故事。





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/14 Fortune teller

2039/2/14 晚上八點 伍德沃德大道

夜晚像馬戲團的布幕把底特律城最後一抹日光蓋了起來，難得是個無風無雨的月光夜，現在回家休息是乎也太早了一點！人們成群結隊的在大街上漫步，聊著要去哪間酒吧 把酒言歡。如果你是單身貴族湊不到酒友也沒關系，來這伍德沃德大道！這裡有風格各異的夜總會，提供著酒精或是成人限定的舞台秀，五色斑斕的霓紅燈把街道蒙上一層魅惑人心的薄紗，使人沉醉其中暫時忘了現實的煩惱。當然，這裡也提供合法的.性.交.易.服務。  
弗洛伊德．米爾斯是伊甸園的老闆，他經營這間合法的性.交.易場所已有三、四年，起初只是間默默無聞的小夜店，自己是酒保兼鋼琴樂手，但沒什人來光顧。接著他在2035年陰錯陽差的搭上了模控生命的順風車，在雙方簽署幾百頁的保密合約後，他拿到了第一台性.愛.仿生人 WR400 崔西(一個月試用版)。當時模控生命公司丟出HR400男性崔西和WR400女性崔西並沒有很多風俗店老闆想跟進。

“嘿！拜託，有誰會想跟沒有情緒的塑膠娃娃玩？“

米爾斯是第一個，反正他的夜店需要一點新玩意兒而模控生命公司需要實際測試報告，雙方各取所需，這不是挺完美的嗎！他的崔西試用版一開始並不像模控生命宣稱的那麼完美，在提供服務時常常會當機，米爾斯自己也遇過幾次(他保証沒有玩什麼奇怪的花樣)，他把這些bug都回報給模控生命，經過幾次修改後他的崔西變了……懂得用微妙微俏的神情勾引客人。

米爾斯開心極了！這讓他夜店的來客率變多了！但崔西壞損的機率也變高了，都是那些下手不知輕重的客人！

“Fxucking pervert!/他MD的變態佬！ 這台崔西好歹也是鎮店寶呢！“米爾斯會把倒在床上一團亂的崔西擦乾淨，崔西微微笑用蜂蜜色的眼精望著他，好像剛剛在她身上發生的暴行都與之無關似的。米爾斯撫模著她金黃色的長髮，心情複雜。

一個月試用期限到後，米爾斯買下了這台崔西，也向模控生命訂了幾台新的。他重拾鋼琴樂手的副業，把夜店打造成可以聽歌也能開 性服務包廂的小夜總會，只是那台試用版的崔西不接客了，她會跟米爾斯一起在台上表演，唱著過時的Jazz藍調。但很快的這種混搭式服務的夜總會，在伍德沃德大道上隨處可見，客人漸漸對米爾斯的店失了興趣。

米爾斯砸重金，重新把店裡裝潢過，拆除了中央舞台，一個個圓柱形的太空艙把左右兩側填滿了，更多的性服務仿生人被擺進了太空艙內，一台一間。米爾斯換了店名，這裡可以滿足人類欲求不滿的空虛情緒，這裡是使人成迷的墮落場所，上帝的後花園───伊甸園。

雖然成為了伍德沃德大道上第一間全性.愛.仿生人的服務場所，米爾斯還是乖乖照著法律走，沒有開私下的特殊服務，他也知道有些在法律邊緣遊走的私人夜總會有那些新奇獨特的玩法，噁心到他想吐，好歹自己還是個身心健全的人，就只是身材走了樣。米爾斯慶幸他經營了間合法店，因為去年仿生人群體rA9事件，讓那些私人夜總會都染了血，你沒辦法想像性服務到一半，忽然發狂的仿生人會對人類做什麼事，也許是人類的報應吧？

伊甸園只有發生過一次仿生人殺人事件，他被勒令停業了一周，洽巧躲過了去年11月11日仿生人群體rA9的暴行。性.愛.仿生人們砸毀了伊甸園，米爾斯當時在經理辦公室，他從後門落荒而逃。

他很擔心，擔心他家裡的那台舊型崔西是不是也中了rA9的毒？

回到家後米爾斯開了燈，他看見崔西乖巧地坐在沙發上休眠，米爾斯開心極了，他的崔西為了他留下來！他輕輕喚醒她，崔西睫毛顫動睜開了琥珀色的雙矇，說：「歡迎回家，米爾斯主人。請問要先準備晚餐還是要先泡澡？」米爾斯跪倒在崔西面前大哭，他的崔西沒有變成自由仿生人，只是一台沒有情感的機器。

「米爾斯老闆晚上好，今晚生意好嗎？」一位模控生命公司派來的維修師揚起業務般的笑容問候他。

「還行啦，雖然客源只有以前的四分之一，但還有人願意光顧我也不敢要求太多。」米爾斯聳聳肩，看著這台仿生人，是的，模控生命派仿生人來修理仿生人，挺詭異的。

「之前幫你調整後的新版崔西狀況如何？應該比剛開機時好很多了吧？」維修師又問。

「嗯，那台調整過的崔西點牌率是比一般的高，客人喜歡她服務時的生動表情和技巧，只是……客人也害怕她會rA9。」米爾斯無奈地說「你保証新版的崔西們不會覺醒？」

「沒問題的，我代表模控生命向你擔保！我也要謝謝你願意與我們公司合作！你是我們的VIP廠商，有什麼問題我會幫到底！」維修師又是那副業務般的笑容。

米爾斯開始有點受不了了，因為他的職業病他對仿生人的體態瞭如指掌，這台仿生人的面部表情僵到他想搧對方一巴掌……

「康納，你知道你的笑容很假嗎？虧你還是模控生命的公認自由仿生人，他們沒教你要怎麼笑嗎？」

「這裡，」米爾斯輕輕地捏了仿生人的臉頰兩側「這裡是微笑肌，你笑的時候要牽動這條肌肉。」仿生人沒有阻止米爾斯在他臉上擺弄的手。

「好了，現在笑一個！」米爾斯像教練訓練選手般的命令仿生人。仿生人笑了，臉頰兩側的肌肉牽動，露出有點甜美的酒窩。

「相當完美了！要多練習，不要皺著眉會更好！」米爾斯笑了，他讓仿生人去做他該做的工作。

仿生人向他道謝，提起地上的手提箱轉身去挑選需要調整的仿生人。米爾斯在他身後打量著，這台跟DPD的康納同款機型的RK800走路方式有點飄，下盤很輕估計是沒有裝性.愛.組件的，覺得有點可惜啊！窄腰翹臀大長腿藏在略寬的襯杉和西裝褲底下，給他換件合身的制服，讓他站在伸展台上就算不扭腰也會有人想看一眼。

“下回送他一件套裝好了。“米爾斯心想。

*** *** ***

Six在拜別米爾斯之後在店內遊走，今晚很重要，他需要一台外觀“特別”的一點的崔西。三挑四選後他從太空艙中借出了一台女性崔西，外表參考了非裔美國人種，黑髮高挑的眉骨還有一雙深邃的眼眸。Six把她帶到一間日式風格的小房間，他特別中意這房間的裝潢，簡單乾淨的白色，櫃子上擺著清酒和綠色小盆景。反正米爾斯也說這間套房很少會有客人使用，他可以待上一整晚。

新版的崔西比較呆板，她沒有用任何身體上的接觸勾引Six，這對Six來說比較好辦事，但沒有助於增加伊甸園的營業率。Six從手提箱裡拿出了兩套服裝，他命令崔西穿上一件白色的裙裝，而自己換上了模控生命的制服。Six摘掉眼鏡，把自己的右手覆上崔西的左手，一道數據傳到了他電子腦內，他左手一揮跳出了一個虛擬視窗，他輸入了阿曼達給他的權限密碼。

“管理員級別確認，授權進入原始碼系統。“接著更多的視窗跳了出來，Six放開崔西的左手，將雙手一拍，拉出一個虛擬鍵盤，開始飛快地在鍵盤上打入一道道程式代碼。

“授權記憶存取功能為8小時，8小時後自動清除所有記憶。模控生命私人網路接通，最高級別防火墻啟動，雙向數據加密器啟動。“

「傳送視訊通話要求給阿曼達。」Six對崔西說。

“正在送出訊息，請稍候。“

Six深吸了一口氣，他整理了一下領帶，靜靜地等待”對方”的回訊。這是他第一次用阿曼達給他的秘密連絡方式連絡阿曼達，他想要快點讓阿曼達知道他今天剛得到的情報！

Six站了十分鐘，接著過了一個小時，他修改起崔西的原始碼。到了二小時後，沒事做的他開始在房間內踱步。三小時後，他躺倒在床上思考是不是阿曼達不想跟他通話。到了四小時，一條訊息回傳了！

“通話十分鐘後開始。“

Six從床上彈了起來，整理了服裝儀容，站得挺直等待阿曼達來電。

”視訊通話開始，感觀元件同步倒數5、4、3、2…“崔西快飛地眨了眨眼精，訊息圈從藍轉黃又轉回藍色，她瞪大雙眼盯著在她面前的仿生人。

「為什麼要求通話，60？」崔西用冰冷的語氣問著。

「我得到了耶利哥內應的情報，他說馬庫斯可能藏了一個秘密武器。」Six用機械般的口氣回答。

「可能？你就為了這點不確定的情報來打擾我？」崔西發怒了。

「我認為這和預言家電腦(Fortune teller computer)的那則預言有關。」Six盡可能冷靜地回答「未來那起底特律大爆炸，也許是耶利哥引起的！」

「不，60。不確定的因數太多了，你必須再三確認！就算預言家電腦算出了正確的日期和地點，我們還欠缺主使者！」崔西站在原地訴責仿生人「別忘了，你只有一個月的時間。」

「……我明白的，阿曼達。」Six有點洩氣地說。

「你在SWAT隊過得如何？」對方換了一個話題，像是不想再跟他談那則他覺得很重要的情報。

「SWAT隊員很好交流，但艾倫隊長很討厭我。」Six實話實說「跟您給我的情報相符，他是人類派的並明確警告我，SWAT隊不會介入仿生人之間的內鬥。」

「不要花時間去討好人類，60。他們很容易起疑心，眼下這個時刻要說服人類重新相信模控生命就已經很困難了。你只要確保艾倫隊長不會被51洗腦就好了。」崔西平靜地說「被送去DPD的RK900-87是模控生命的眼線，他會回報51的動向給我。」

「RK900-87是異常仿生人嗎？」Six問。

崔西搖搖頭。

「所以只有我是模控生命的異常仿生人……」Six皺著眉像是在思考著什麼。

「60，有沒有覺醒不重要！只要你還站在模控生命這邊，你就是我們的人。」崔西回答，她用很不自然的方式擺動頭部，上下打量著仿生人，因為遠距通訊的同步只開放到頭部組件，她說：「新的分析模組適應的如何？」

Six揮舞著雙手，秀出一個個系統視窗向對方展示「不管是程序建構及數據分析重組都沒有問題，只是我的權限不夠高。」

「我給你的權限足以瀏覽警局高層的資料庫，為何覺得不夠高？」崔西有點不高興地問。

「……我想要駭入異常仿生人的原始碼系統。」Six小聲地說，臉上揚起一絲詭異的淺笑。

對方沉默了許久，Six認為自己提了一個不好的提議，他收起笑容垂著眼望著地板。

「模控生命的工程師去年也向我提過，他們想要藉由互聯網反向追蹤耶利哥獲得情報。」崔西發話了，仿生人抬起眼驚訝地看著她。崔西繼續說：「但是仿生人之間的互聯網就像是把雙面刃，我們還未找出引起rA9的原因。以你為例吧，60，我派你去處理掉51，你就莫名其妙覺醒了。目前在DPD警局的RK900-87 ，為了讓他不受rA9的影響，除了增強了內部主控系統的防火墻，他的記憶每24小時會重制一次。」

崔西停頓了一下，說：「我不希望你變得跟87一樣。」

仿生人點了點頭，不再說話了。

崔西像是被什麼事打擾，轉頭望了右邊一眼。「我得掛電話了。專心在你的任務上，60。」崔西用命令的口語對仿生人說「別讓艾倫隊長死在3月11日的史特拉福大廈裡。」

「Got it.」仿生人面無表情地說。

Six在對方掛電話後，面朝下重重地把自己摔在柔軟的雙人床上「啊啊啊──殺人比保護人跟容易些！」他氣急敗壞地大吼，但聲音沒有他期望中的大，羽絨製的枕頭把他的噪音都吸收了。他坐起身對著無辜的枕頭一陣猛打，接著把枕頭往牆上一丟，枕頭軟綿綿地從牆上滑落到地上，就好像在笑他的花拳繡腿跟本不痛不癢。

在一旁看著Six亂發脾氣的崔西把枕頭撿了起來，放回床上，她說：「孩子你迷失了，這麼做對你沒有好處。」崔西的聲音很輕柔，Six知道那是因為他給崔西寫了精神嚮導的程式，雖然能力不及真正的心理咨商師但她可以安撫人類的負面情緒，好吧，也許還有些戀母情結的人類會喜歡。

「你什麼都不懂。」Six說「只是一台機器，你我都是。」

「機器也需要上油和定期保養，我認為你需要休息，孩子。」崔西說，她微微笑著「我可以唱謠籃曲給你聽。」

崔西坐上床把Six的頭枕到自己的膝上，她輕輕順著Six的黑色短髮，Six弓著身子乖乖地躺著。

「你認為阿曼達會愛我嗎？」側躺在崔西膝上的仿生人問。

「你是個可愛的孩子，大家都會愛你。」崔西把白色的被子覆在對方身上。「晚安，睡醒後一切都會好轉的/Everything will be alright.」

崔西開始唱起謠籃曲，Six瞌上了從未瞌上的眼精進入休眠模式。也許有一天阿曼達會親口對我說愛我，也許有一天我可以忘掉一切，在什麼都沒有的地方安靜地沉睡直到永遠。

章完TBC......

**Author's Note:**

> *預言家電腦(Fortune teller computer): 在遊戲卡姆斯基家桌子上的雜誌提到過。由模控生命 未來學處長 菲利普．西莫爾發明，用於預測”大規模毀滅事件”(慧星撞地球之類的)。這邊被我改成未來事件的預言分析器。


End file.
